Growing Up
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles about Blaise Zabini. Written for the Two Week Drabble War at Hogwarts
1. BlaiseDraco (platonic)

**Title:** I'm Not Gay  
 **Summary:** Blaise teases Draco **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Draco **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Another collection written for the Two Week Drabble War. This one is unconnected drabbles. Prompt: "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."

* * *

Draco watched his friend's face slacken as he caught sight of the red-haired girl walking down the corridor. He snorted and slapped the back of Blaise's head. "You're so obvious," he said. "At least _try_ to act like a Slytherin."

Blaise rubbed the back of his head, but he merely grinned at a scowling Draco. "Just because you don't have anyone to dream about," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Draco quickened his pace and continued towards the Great Hall, forcing Blaise to jog to catch up.

Blaise chuckled. "Or maybe there isn't a girl you dream about because there is a guy. . ." He left the sentence hanging suggestively.

Draco swung around to glare at his friend. "Trust me, there's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams. I just know how to keep my thoughts hidden."

Blaise rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. "Sure there is, Draco," he said. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a man that spends longer than everyone else put together in the bathroom." Blaise raced off before Draco could retaliate.

"I'm not gay!" Blaise heard as he turned the corner. He chuckled to himself. _Sure you're not._

* * *

(w.c 199)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. BlaisePansy

**Title:** A Rescue  
 **Summary:** Blaise hates shopping in Pansy, but he would do anything for her. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Pansy  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "If you touch my girlfriend again I will kill you."

* * *

He hated shopping. It was worse when he was shopping with Pansy, his current girlfriend. The girl didn't know when to stop. Blaise scowled at the bags in his arms. While Pansy was off fixing her hair he was stuck with the bags.

Blaise looked around the public bathrooms he was sitting near. They weren't that far away, and he knew that Pansy wouldn't be much longer.

A muffled sound had him turning his head and frowning. That had sounded like Pansy. He looked at the millions of bags he was carrying and back to the bathrooms. Another muffled sound had him abandoning the bags and racing towards it. She sounded distressed.

When Blaise turned the corner he saw red. "Let her go," he growled, pulling the man away from his girlfriend.

"Who're you?"

Blaise glared at the man. His arms were huge, and his face was fierce. Normally Blaise would have raised his arms above his head and backed away. There was no way he would win a fight with this guy. Pansy's trembling body now attached to his back had him glaring at the man. He'd hurt Pansy, that was not allowed.

"Her boyfriend."

The man looked him up and down and snorted. "You, please. She needs a real man." He leered at Pansy who whimpered.

Blaise snarled and stepped forward, forcing Pansy to follow instead of letting go of him. "If you touch my girlfriend again I will kill you."

The man took a step forward, and Blaise puffed his chest out, but at that moment a car pulled up. The man glanced to the people—who were looking over curiously—and back to Blaise and Pansy. "Whatever, you're not worth it." He strode away.

Blaise watched until he was out of sight, and then he turned to Pansy. He dragged her head up and wiped away the few tear tracks. "Are you okay?"

Pansy nodded and sniffled. "He didn't—" she broke off with a sob.

Blaise pulled her close. "You're okay," he said. He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Pansy snuggled into Blaise and calmed herself. Blaise let himself calm as well now that she was out of danger.

When her heart rate had slowed Pansy pulled her head away. "Where's my shopping," she asked looking around.

Blaise' eyes widened. "Um. . ."

* * *

(w.c 391)

WolfWinks-xx-


	3. BlaiseMadamPomfrey

**Title:** Worse Than Any Potion  
 **Summary:** Blaise has to take a potion to prevent an injury **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Madam Pomfrey **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "You want to be treated like and adult, but you don't act like one"

* * *

Blaise glared at the woman before him. He crossed his arms and refused to respond to her words. The woman huffed and tutted and glared, but Blaise refused to more.

"Honestly, stop being so childish."

Blaise's glare darkened. He was not a child.

"I know what you're thinking, and if you continue to act like a child I will continue to treat you like one."

Blaise continued to glare, but he did uncross his arms. He watched the woman roll her eyes and huff again, but she did send him a small smile.

"Thank you," Madam Pomfrey said. "I appreciate it."

Blaise still didn't say a word. He watched the wand glide around his body, and watched the witch mumble spells under her breath. When she finished she reached for a small potion vile. It held a pink potion which Blaise recognised as an anti-inflammatory potion. He sneered at it, but removed the look before the nurse saw it.

"This will reduce any swelling that may appear after the spell I just cast."

Blaise suppressed the eye roll. He knew this already.

One tonight and one tomorrow, please. If you don't the injury could appear again and we don't want that. Do you understand?"

Blaise nodded, still refusing to speak.

"Good, now take this." She held out the potion.

Blaise made no move to take it. He turned his nose up and tilted his head away. The taste of those potions was sometimes worse than the injury itself.

"Oh for Merlin. . . You want to be treated like and adult, but you don't act like one."

Blaise glanced to the potion again.

"Drink the potion before I force it down your throat!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Blaise grabbed it and downed it in one gulp. The potion might taste bad, but he sure as Hell didn't want to be on Madam Pomfrey's bad side. That was worse than any potion.

* * *

(w.c 320)

WolfWinks-xx-


	4. BlaiseVictor (platonic)

**Title:** Expectations  
 **Summary:** Blaise comforts Victor **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Victor **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

* * *

Sitting next to his unlikely friend, Blaise stared out over the lake. Victor Krum said next to him, his head in his hands.

"Why don't you do what you want to do?" Blaise said. He didn't turn to look at Victor, though he could guess he was shrugging.

"I can't," he said, his thick accent distorting his words. "Everyone expects me to be a seeker for the rest of my life. How am I meant to let them down?"

Blaise scowled, finally turning to his friend. "Who cares what they _expect_?" Blaise placed a hand over Victor's forearm.

Victor looked up at Blaise. "I care," he insisted. "I've only ever done what's expected."

Blaise sighed, all the bitterness and anger leaving him at hearing Victor's defeated voice. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

Victor turned away from Blaise's piercing eyes, and he stared at the lake again. "I don't know."

* * *

(w.c 154)

WolfWinks-xx-


	5. BlaiseErnie

**Title:** Admitting Love Through Anger  
 **Summary:** Blaise is worried about his boyfriend, but his boyfriend's best friend won't let him past. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Ernie and Justin **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..."

* * *

Blaise glared at the boy in front of him. The bastard was not moving out of his way, and he'd already threatened to remove a very important appendage. Blaise had to hand it to the boy, he was loyal, but he was also very stupid.

"I swear to Merlin, Justin, just move."

Justin glared right back, though he was angling his crouch away from the enraged boy's wand. "No. Why the hell should I? You're just a Slytherin, and you'll probably curse Ernie and hurt him more."

Blaise was almost trembling with rage now. His vision was turning red and his eye was twitching.

"I have to know if he's alright!" Blaise snapped.

Justin frowned, and the grip on his wand tightened. "Why?" he asked, his voice clearly showing his confusion.

"Because I love him!" As soon as the words passed his lips the anger drained from his body as did all the blood in his face.

Justin was similarly shocked, thought he uttered a weak chuckle. "Alright, gay. . ."

Blaise gritted his teeth, his anger returning. "Why you little—" A cough interrupted the pair, and they both turned to see Ernie standing in the hospital doorway.

"It's fine, Justin." Ernie stepped close to Blaise, placing a hand over his wand hand and pushing it down. "You love me?" he asked. He licked his lips, but he didn't look away from Blaise.

Blaise did look away. He was determined to look anywhere but Ernie. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

Ernie chuckled, and he leaned up to kiss Blaise's lips. "I love you too," he said.

Blaise smiled and linked their hands together. Blaise looked over his shoulder and smirked at the frozen Hufflepuff. _Serves him right,_ he thought. _No one keeps me away from the one I love._

* * *

(w.c 301)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. BlaiseAlecto (platonic)

**Title:** Revenge  
 **Summary:** Blaise decided to get revenge on the woman who hurt him and others during his seventh year. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Alecto **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch."

* * *

The battle raged around him. Blaise ducked and dived around the spells being cast and the debris falling. He saw students from his year and younger fighting against (and sometimes with) the Death Eaters. Blaise just wanted to get out of it alive.

Blaise paused when he saw Alecto Carrow standing off to one side and casting a sickly yellow spell and anyone she could. She'd made his life hell this last year along with her brother. Forcing them to torture younger students, and this was only one part of their disgusting deeds against the Hogwarts students.

He felt rage swell in his stomach, and his hand tightened around his wand. He could hurt her like she hurt him. He could make her pay. Before he'd thought it through, Blaise shot a spell in the woman's direction.

At the last second, Alecto turned, dodged his spell and locked eyes with him. She cast that same sickly yellow spell in his direction, but he raised a shield at the last second. The woman's lips curved into a smirk. She shouted something at him, but he couldn't hear a word. It didn't really matter because she disappeared a second later, reappearing just behind him.

"What are you playing at, Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise whirled around and raised his wand high. The woman just cackled, though she did raise her own wand.

"I'm stopping you." His voice was strong despite his fear, which he was grateful for.

The woman cackled again. "Someone's already tried that, _sweetie_. They failed."

Blaise shivered, but he pushed his fear away. Now was not the time. He raised his wand and shot of the first spell he could think of. A bright red light and Alecto's eyes widened. She seemed to crumble in herself and fall to the ground. Blaise was so focused on the woman, he didn't notice that his spell missed by an inch.

He leaned in close only for unimaginable pain to flare up on his side. Blaise automatically pressed his hands to his burning side, dropping his wand in the process.

Alecto leaned in close. "If you're gonna start killing, you best make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch."

Blaise shivered again. All he wanted to do was close his eyes, but he wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction.

"You fail, Mr. Zabini," Alecto said with a sinister smile. She raised her wand and Blaise watched it as it rose. Her lips formed words, though he couldn't hear them, he knew what they would be. Before the spell could finish, Alecto's body was thrown backwards, slamming into a wall and crumbling, this time staying down. Blaise turned glazed eyes to his saviour and saw a mob of orange hair before his world went black.

* * *

(w.c 468)

WolfWinks-xx-


	7. BaiseZacharias

**Title:** Mistakes  
 **Summary:** Zacharias approaches Blaise one day because of a rumour going around **  
Pairing/Characters:** Zacharias/Blaise **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."

* * *

Zacharias stood in front of Blaise with a raised eyebrow. "I've heard a rumour about you," he said.

Blaise raised his own eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh, really?"

Zacharias licked his lips, ran his eyes up the length of Blaise's body and strengthened his smirk. "Yeah, something pretty _interesting_."

Blaise recognised the look in the Zacharias' eyes, and he smirked. This _would_ be interesting. "What's that?" he asked, slinking closer to the boy.

Zacharias hesitated before his arrogance grew and he also took a step forward. "I heard you aren't all that interested in the female figure." The boy's voice was strong, but there was a slight tremble to show his nerves.

Blaise stepped closer, now in Zacharias' personal space. "Really? Any why would you care?"

Zacharias licked is lips again, taking another step forward until so they were barely a hairbreadth away. "Well, I'm not all that _interested_ in the female body either."

Blaise smirked. He pushed himself onto his toes and placed his mouth next to Zacharias' ear. Smirking at the shiver that ran through Zacharias' body, Blaise blew a soft breath over his ear. "Too bad those rumours are just rumours then." Blaise stepped back with a smirk at Zacharias' red cheeks and walked away.

"Don't you care that everyone thinks you're gay?" Zacharias called from behind.

"I'm sorry," he said without turning around. "I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour."

* * *

(w.c 245)

WolfWinks-xx-


	8. BlaiseGoyle (platonic)

**Title:** All Around Slut  
 **Summary:** Blaise is out with the boys **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise, Gregory, Draco, Theodore (platonic) **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

Blaise laughed along with his friends. The bar was packed, and the female population was ripe for the picking. Blaise smirked when he spotted a group of girls eyeing him and his friends up. They were hanging near the bar, and right next to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go collect some more drinks."

Gregory Goyle—the thickest of his friends in every way—stared at his full drink and then at Blaise. "Didn't we just get drinks?" he asked.

Draco Malfoy—the vainest and richest of them all—rolled his eyes. "He's not actually going to get drinks, Goyle."

Goyle blinked at Draco, and when Draco refused to elaborate, he turned his eyes to the boy sitting next to him. "What?"

Theodore Nott—always praised for his smarts—huffed. "He's going to chat to the girls that are staring at us."

Goyle's eyes widened dramatically, and he nodded. "Right, fair enough." He smirked at Blaise, though the expression seemed wrong on his face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Blaise Zabini—ladies man and all around slut—walked away with his own smirk. "Don't hold your breath," he called over his shoulders.

* * *

(w.c 194)

WolfWinks-xx-


	9. BlaiseMarcusBelby

**Title:** Because I Love You  
 **Summary:** Blaise's boyfriend has been avoiding him. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Marcus Belby **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I love you. And, I have a condom."

* * *

Blaise' determined walk and fierce expression scattered any students standing in his way. First year Hufflepuffs started to cry, and second year Ravenclaw students hid behind their books. The only ones brave enough (or stupid enough) to stand in his way were the Gryffindor students, but even they would scamper when Blaise growled at them.

He reached the secret entrance to the kitchen and slammed it open. He knew Marcus was in here, he always was on a Friday night.

"Belby!" he snapped, making the boy jump. Blaise smirked in obvious pleasure, but the feeling disappeared when Blaise saw Belby trying to slip around him.

"Oh no you don't," Blaise said. He grabbed the boy's arm and shoved him away from the door. "You're not going anywhere."

Marcus' eyes darted around, but he didn't try to escape again. "What's up," he said, trying to be casual.

Blaise snarled and approached Belby like he was stalking his prey. "What's up, you say. _What's up?_ How about the fact that you have been _avoiding me for over a week?_ "

Belby gulped, and Blaise smirked at him. _He should be afraid._

"I haven't been—"

" _Don't lie!_ " Blaise screeched. He glared at the boy. "Ever since you uttered those words at Slughorn's party you've been avoiding me."

Belby looked frantic to escape now, not that Blaise would let him. "You told me you loved me," Blaise stated. His voice was cold, calm and collected now. He kept his expression free from emotion; he didn't want to show Belby how much he was hurting. "Was it true."

The Ravenclaw student was pale, and his hands shook. His eyes continued to dart around the room, his gaze landing anywhere except on Blaise. When he only opened and closed his mouth, Blaise's patience snapped. " _Answer me._ "

" _Yes_ ," he said. His closed his eyes. "Yes, okay. I love you." He opened his eyes so he could glare at Blaise. "You going to laugh now, tease and ridicule me until you've broken me into unrepairable pieces?"

Blaise stared at his boyfriend. He inwardly rolled his eyes, the damned idiot. "No," he said.

"Why not?"

Blaise outwardly rolled his eyes this time. "Because, Marcus, I love you," Blaise said. He loved how Marcus' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "And," he said with a perverted smirk, "I've got a condom."

* * *

(w.c 392)

WolfWinks-xx-


	10. BlaiseFleur

**Title:** Jealousy  
 **Summary:** Blaise hates it when Fleur talks to any other male. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Fleur **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "You can't get jealous of every man that I talk to!"

* * *

She was doing it again. Blaise tapped his finger against the Slytherin table. Draco was next to him twitching every time his nail hit the wooden surface, but Blaise ignored him. How dare she talk to his like _he_ was her boyfriend? _He_ was nothing, not compared to Blaise—her _real_ boyfriend.

"For Merlin's sake, Blaise, stop your incessant tapping!"

"No." Blaise was in no mood to talk. He glared when that _boy_ leaned towards his girlfriend like he was going to kiss her. He stood when she laughed. He was by her side in an instant. Wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders, Blaise glared at the boy. "Shouldn't you be giggling with the puffs, pretty boy?"

Cedric frowned, but he didn't retort—Hufflepuffs were like that. "I guess I'll see you later, Fleur."

Blaise looked down to see his girlfriend glaring at him. "What are you doing?" she said, her accented voice turned into a hiss.

"Protecting you from unwanted attention," Blaise said with a frown. Why was she upset, he was just protecting her.

"Unwanted attention," she spluttered. "Blaise, you can't get jealous of every man I talk to."

" _Jealous_?" Blaise was the one spluttering this time. He noticed that there were a few subtle—and not so subtle—glances their way, but he ignored them. "I'm not jealous," he said with conviction.

Fleur stood, tearing herself away from him, and clenched her fists. "Then I will go talk to Cedric again. I was enjoying his company."

Blaise glared at her, and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. "No, I don't like him."

"You don't like _anyone_ I talk to," she said. Stepping away she ripped her arm away. "If you wish to be jealous, it will be without me."

* * *

(w.c 294)

WolfWinks-xx-


	11. BlaiseFenrir

**Title:** Lost in the Woods  
 **Summary:** Blaise meets someone in the woods one afternoon **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise and Fenrir **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Implied bad stuff... **  
Notes:** Prompt: "The bogeyman is real, and you found him."

* * *

Blaise loved to explore. There were many rooms in his house, and there was so much to find. His mother didn't always like him under foot, though, and today was one such day. Having been kicked outside, Blaise frowned down at his feet. He was almost ten years old, and without Draco, he was easily bored.

He wanted to explore.

Movement caught his eye, and Blaise turned to face the forest. The trees towered over him, and Blaise shivered at the eerie shadows covering the ground. Still, it was something to explore. He'd never been into the forest before, and his mother would be mad. With that thought in mind, Blaise stepped into the forest.

The air was cold, and it brushed against him and caused more shivers. It didn't take Blaise long to realise he wanted to go back to the house, and even less time to realise he was lost. He searched and searched, becoming frantic when he couldn't find his way home.

A shadow moved, thicker than the rest. Blaise whimpered and scurried away, but the shadow seemed to follow him. He broke into a run, scrambling away, but the shadow moved and in the next moment arms were wrapping around his middle, pulling him close to a large, warm body.

"Caught you, little one," the creature whispered.

Blaise screamed and fought against the hands. They didn't let go.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Blaise stopped moving. He knew it was pointless, the man—because he realised now it was just a man—was bigger and stronger than him. If the man wanted to hurt him, he would.

"What is one as young as yourself doing out here alone?"

Blaise's bottom lip wobbled, and tears started to prickle at his eyes. He sniffled, and the man put him down. "I got lost," Blaise said when he was facing the man.

The man was scary looking. His teeth were sharp and crooked, his skin was pasty white, and his grey hair was wilder than anything he'd seen before. The man smiled, though it did nothing to comfort Blaise.

"I'll take you home," the man said.

Blaise smiled. "Really? You will?"

"Of course, but first I must ask. Do you believe in the bogyman?"

Blaise's smile disappeared in an instant. A bad feeling developed deep in his stomach, and his hands started to shake. "N-no," he stuttered. He hadn't believed in the bogyman for a long time, though the man's smile caused him to wonder.

"You should, because the bogyman is real, and you've just found him." The man smiled and pulled Blaise towards his body.

"My name is Fenrir Greyback, and you're now mine."

* * *

(w.c 448)

WolfWinks-xx-


	12. BlaiseMoaningMyrtle

**Title:** A Fight  
 **Summary:** Blaise catches Draco cheating and they fight **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Draco and Moaning Myrtle **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "You're cute when you're violent."

* * *

Blaise shoved the other man away from him. Draco growled and stood back up, but a punch to the cheek had him on the ground again.

"Get out!" Blaise yelled.

"No, you need to listen—"

Blaise threw his arms wide, only just missing Draco's face. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

"It's not what it—"

"Looks like?" Blaise started to pace the first-floor girl's bathroom they somehow ended up in. "You were kissing her," Blaise said, his voice significantly softer.

Draco's face crumbled, and he reached out for Blaise again, his eyes wide, and wet. He looked defeated, but Blaise only needed to remember the pain he felt when he had seen Draco's lips attached to Pansy's, his arms wrapped around her waist, to slap Draco's hand away.

"Leave me alone," Blaise said. The fight seemed to seep out of him, and he slumped into himself.

"Blaise," Draco said, reaching forward again.

Glaring, Blaise shoved Draco out of the bathroom doors, making him fall on his arse a third time. "I said leave me alone," Blaise said before slamming the door in Draco's face.

Blaise turned to the sink and turned the tap on. The white noise of the tap seemed to sooth something inside him, and he let out a breath.

"You're cute when you're violent."

Blaise whirled around and saw moaning myrtle floating above the toilet stalls. He gapped and the ghost, who only giggled.

"You should fight in here more often," she said before disappearing with a splash.

Blaise could only stare.

* * *

(w.c 262)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. BlaiseMillicent

**Title:** Fighting  
 **Summary:** Blaise pisses of his girlfriend. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Millicent **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Mild sexual themes **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I can't believe you're still alive!"

* * *

Blaise stared at the girl as she stormed away from the common room. Everyone was silent, all absorbing the fight that just occurred.

 _No,_ Blaise thought. _That was must worse._ He blinked, and then he blinked again. He tried to breath, but his lungs weren't co-operating. No one moved around him, and he didn't move from his spot by the couch.

" _I'll kill you for this,"_ she had said. " _You won't live to see tomorrow._ "

Blaise shivered. His movement, if only slight, seemed to snap everyone else out of their frozen state. Most moved away, barely glancing at Blaise. Some shot him sympathetic looks, but they didn't approach. Only two people approached.

"Well," Draco said. "It was nice knowing you."

Theo smiled next to Draco. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Blaise whimpered. Millicent was going to kill him, there was no doubt.

* * *

"I can't believe you're still alive!"

Blaise smiled at Theo as he walked out of the bathroom, but he didn't say anything.

"And why are you so happy?" Draco asked with suspicion.

Blaise smile only widened. He refused to answer, so the boys soon got bored and they all disappeared for breakfast. Blaise smiled on the walk down, remembering Millicent sneaking into his bed last night, and apologising for yelling. He remembered her soft hand rubbing his chest, his stomach and then lower. He remembered that soft hand wrapping around him, and he thrust into it, and he remembered her soft lips on his as his pleasure spiked.

As his friends continued to cast him suspicious looks, Blaise continued to smile and to remember. When Millicent walked past, his smile only widened. Maybe fighting wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

(w.c 283)

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. BlaiseGinny

**Title:** Whipped  
 **Summary:** Blaise is not whipped by his girlfriend, not at all. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Blaise/Ginny **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Prompt: "I don't take orders from any woman."

* * *

Blaise glared at Theodore. "I am not whipped." His voice was strong, and powerful, but there was a whine that he couldn't quite hide.

Theo seemed to hear it, because he smirked and rolled his eyes. "If you say so," he said.

Blaise glared at his friend. "I'm not! I don't take orders from any women no matter who she is!"

Theo's smirk widened, but then his face paled. He took a step back before disappearing down the corridor without a word. Blaise frowned and turned around to come face to face with said girlfriend.

"Ginny," he said with far less confidence and power.

Ginny didn't speak, she didn't move. She didn't have to. Blaise pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then ducked his head. "I'm sorry," he said.

Glaring down at her boyfriend, Ginny nodded. "You should be." She walked away without a word, and Blaise glared at the ground, the word _whipped_ running around in his brain.

* * *

(w.c 160)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
